The present application claims priority from German patent application DE 10 2013 219 459.5 filed on Sep. 26, 2013; the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a plug and socket device.
Plug and socket devices with a housing and a suitable base plate for receiving the housing are known from the prior art in diverse designs and are used among other things, in order to establish mechanical, electrical and/or optical connections. In order to ensure that the plug and socket devices remain connected with each other, plug and socket devices are often used, which have difficult to detach and complex means for locking on the housing and the complementary base plate. For reasons of safety or warranty, for example, in automobile manufacture in the case of electronic immobilizer systems, it is desirable to design the plug and socket devices such that the connection once plugged-in and locked in place is maintained as long as possible.
It is known from the prior art, that plug and socket devices have locking means, which as a rule comprise a locking arm and a locking hook on a first component and a locking nose corresponding to the locking hook on a second component. Furthermore, plug and socket devices are known, which due to the application area have comparatively small or short locking arms and locking hooks. This proves to be disadvantageous, since during the plug-in process the short locking arms and locking hooks are subject to a comparatively large displacement, whereby material damages often occur in the form of permanent deformations or cracks.